


I Want It To Be You

by EmilyJade



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyJade/pseuds/EmilyJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's a little jealous after a visit from Gibbs' ex, Gibbs manages to reassure him though. Begins after Devil's Trifecta. Don't own the characters or this would've happened in the show!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want It To Be You

Shortly after Diane left Jethro threw down his tools and pounded up the stairs to his bedroom. He dusted off his trousers, tossed his cap on the nightstand and turned to face the bed, surprised to find his lover facing away from him  
“Hey?” he said softly, crawling across the mattress   
"You want Diane back don't you?" Tony accused as Gibbs wrapped his arms around him from behind  
"I mean, I get it," He continued "She shows up here, acting all feisty it's bound to awaken some of those feelings you-"  
"Tony," He interrupted slightly taken aback "I don't want Diane, if I did would I really be right here with you?"   
"Well-" Tony suggested  
"No, Tony I wouldn't. I want to be here, with you, holding you” he corrected shifting them so they lie face to face  
“And when I want to be held, I want you to be the one to do it” He added, punctuating the words with a soft squeeze to the hip his hand was resting on  
"Of course" Tony agreed feeling a little silly  
“When I need a shoulder to cry on, I want it to be yours"  
Tony nodded, Jethro barely ever cried but it was still nice to know.  
"When I have a smile to share with someone, I want it to be you"  
Jethro moved his hands up, cupped Tony’s face and placed a chaste kiss to his lips, smiling when it was returned a little more vigorously then intended  
“Uh-uh” He chided “Let me finish” He pulled back, looking right into Tony’s eyes  
“When I cram myself into some ridiculously expensive monkey suit, I want it to be because I’m going to look into these beautiful green eyes and wait however patiently I need to for you to say-“  
“I do” Tony finished suddenly understanding where this was going  
“Tony?” Jethro questioned, raising an eyebrow  
“Jethro” He agreed, eyes wide curious smile playing at his lips  
“Marry me” Gibbs confirmed, cocking his head slightly to the left.  
Tony, not one to outdo answered with actions, not words, pouncing on his -now fiancé- straddling him, lips crashing in a dangerously passionate kiss, tongues battling for what felt like hours as they rocked against each other.  
And much later, as they lay in a sweaty, sated pile in the middle of the bed he turned to a heavy-lidded Gibbs, kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear with a soft chuckle,  
“That’s a yes, by the way”


End file.
